<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Log Out by OhMyStressTT_TT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430730">Log Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT'>OhMyStressTT_TT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Pining, Slight enemies to lovers, covid is happening in the background, mark is kind of a burnout lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark works at the help desk for the city's internet provider. He keeps ending the chat before you can get your Internet fixed and you're starting to get annoyed with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Tuan/Reader, Mark Tuan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Log Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark logged onto his computer at work and tried not to sigh too heavily. He worked for the city’s internet provider, the help center specifically. Let’s just say, the customer service industry was not Mark’s dream job in any way, he had just needed a job and his friend Jackson had put in a good word for him. The money was decent, but Mark was starting to feel like he was in a strange constant loop of the same day over and over, consisting of: chatting with faceless pissed of customers, then going home to eat and sleep, then repeat. Mark let out a deep sigh anyway, giving up on trying to hold it in.</p>
<p>“How’s my favorite coworker doing this morning?” Jackson called, peeking his head over Mark’s cubicle.</p>
<p>“What did I tell you about being cheerful near me before 9 AM?” Mark grumbled.</p>
<p>“Oh right, you said not to. Sorry Chief!” Jackson apologized before ducking down behind the cubicle out of sight. Mark shook his head trying not to smile. He had already decided to be angry today after all. A notification popped up on his monitor alerting him that someone was waiting for help in the chat-room.</p>
<p>“Dammit.” Mark grouched.</p>
<p>“You get this one Grumpy, I still have to get coffee.” He heard Jackson say a cubicle over.</p>
<p>“Fine!” Mark snapped. He clicked the notification to start the chat.</p>
<p>
  <em>Good morning, my name is Mark, How can I help you today?</em>
</p>
<p>Somewhere else in the city you typed back.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                        <em>Hey, my name’s ________, my Internet is not working</em></p>
<p>Mark wanted to face palm. “Could you be anymore vague?” He muttered.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ok you have no Internet whatsoever?</em>
</p>
<p>                                                                                                                     <em>  Yes. And no Wi-Fi.</em></p>
<p>Mark scratched his face absentmindedly. He really couldn’t care less about this situation. “I wonder if Jackson will get me coffee too?” He thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did you try a pinhole reset?</em>
</p>
<p>You stared at your screen in confusion.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                   <em>   No what’s that?</em></p>
<p>Mark was looking at a scuff on his sneaker blankly before he noticed you had responded to him. He straightened up quickly.</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s just something you can try…</em>
</p>
<p>You blinked at your phone screen trying not to get annoyed. “Just my luck to get the most unhelpful guy on the planet for this.” You thought.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                    <em> Can you tell me how to do that?</em></p>
<p>Mark grimaced. He hadn’t even realized that he never told you how to do the reset. He really needed to stop phoning it in.</p>
<p>
  <em>There’s a black reset button on the bottom of your modem.<br/>
</em>
  <em>Use a pen or paperclip to press it for five seconds to reset the system.</em>
</p>
<p>                                                                                                                    <em>OK. Let me try it, one second.</em></p>
<p>At that moment, Jackson reappeared with coffee and Mark got distracted.</p>
<p>“Did you get me some?” He asked hopefully. Jackson shook his head.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Boss-man saw me and told me to get to work so I didn’t want to take longer than I needed to.” He explained apologetically. Mark groaned.</p>
<p>“I’ll get my own I guess.” He said. He stood up and went to the break-room. It was only once he had poured himself a mug of the warm beverage and was stirring in some creamer that he remembered he had not finished his chat with you. Hadn’t his own mother always told him that he would forget his own head even if it weren’t attached to the rest of his body? He realized with some guilt that the chat would automatically end if he was inactive for more than seven minutes.</p>
<p>“Hopefully the pinhole reset worked, and if not she can start a new chat and Jackson can help.” He thought. He REALLY needed to stop phoning it in. Mark went back to his desk and sat down. He could hear Jackson on the other side typing away furiously.</p>
<p>“Time to work on that rubber band ball.” He mused. Another notification flashed on his screen and he clicked it to begin a new chat.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hi my name is Mark, how can I help you today?</em>
</p>
<p>                                                                                                                   <em>Hi Mark, this is _______, I think you hung up on me earlier.</em></p>
<p>“Fuck.” Mark breathed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry about that. Connection error. Did you try the pinhole reset?</em>
</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                  <em>Yeah, and it made it worse</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Hang on, let me try something; one moment.</em>
</p>
<p>Mark wracked his brain. He had no idea what he could do besides resetting your Internet remotely. He needed to stall.</p>
<p>
  <em>How’s the pandemic treating you?</em>
</p>
<p>You stared at your screen. Who was this guy?</p>
<p>                                                                                                                 <em>Think I speak for everyone when I say “Not great”.</em></p>
<p>A small smile formed on Mark’s face. “That was pretty funny.” He thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, you know how many terrible movies are on Netflix?<br/>
</em>
  <em>I’ve already watched all of them since I can’t go anywhere.</em>
</p>
<p>He typed back. He still had no idea how to fix your Internet.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                <em>Same. I watched a show about British cottages last night like what?</em></p>
<p>Now Mark really did laugh.</p>
<p>
  <em>I actually didn’t see that one, but I’ll have to look it up.</em>
</p>
<p>                                                                                                               <em>Great. I can’t look anything up right now because my Internet is not running.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I’m working on it.</em>
</p>
<p>He was not working on it. “What am I going to do?” Mark thought. He kept chatting back and forth with you to distract you. He found that you were really funny and seemed to be pretty weird, like him. He was hoping you would randomly say that your Internet was working, that it would somehow fix itself.</p>
<p>                                                                                                              <em>So anyway, that’s how I singlehandedly almost brought JNCO jeans back into fashion.<br/>
                                                                                                             The End.<br/>
</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Mark snorted into his coffee, spilling some onto his nose, as he read what you had typed. You really had the most entertaining stories. Mark hadn’t had this much fun at work in forever.</p>
<p>                                                                                                              <em>How’s my Internet coming?</em></p>
<p>Mark gulped. He had done the manual remote reset, but he hadn’t asked you try it because he had no plan B if it didn’t work. </p>
<p>
  <em>I just did a manual reset;<br/>
</em>
  <em>can you log onto your Wi-Fi and let me know if it worked? </em>
</p>
<p>                                                                                                              <em>Sure, one second.</em></p>
<p>Mark waited with baited breath. Three dots appeared on the screen indicating that you were typing again. That is until Jackson reached behind Mark’s computer and unplugged everything.</p>
<p>“Jackson, what did you do?” Mark yelped.</p>
<p>“Just speeding things along. Boss-man said we could go home early. He’s trying to cut everyone’s hours because of this crazy stuff that’s going on I guess.” Jackson explained.</p>
<p>“I was in the middle of assisting someone!” Mark said helplessly.</p>
<p>“That never would have stopped you before. Is Markiepooh developing a work ethic in his old age? I love character development.” Jackson replied evilly. Mark sighed and stood up to grab his bag. He hoped the manual reset worked for you. He wasn’t sure if it was work ethic developing in him or something else</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The next day, Mark sat down heavily at his desk to get back to work. It was Jackson’s day off, so the next cubicle over was being used by a tall part-timer named Yugyeom who Mark really only knew in passing. No new notifications flashed on Mark’s monitor for some time and he thought about going to grab some coffee until the sound of Yugyeom laughing distracted him. The part-timer peered over the top of the cubicle.</p>
<p>“Mark there’s some girl on my chat right now who’s so mad at you.” He chuckled. Mark’s mouth dropped open.</p>
<p>“What’s she saying?” He croaked. Yugyeom shrugged. “I didn’t respond yet, she said she’s been trying to get her Internet working, but some idiot named Mark keeps ending the chat before it’s fixed.” Yugyeom grinned.</p>
<p>“Here, let me switch with you.” Mark said wildly. Yugyeom blinked. “Thought you wanted to unload her.” He said slowly.</p>
<p>“Yeah but now I feel bad. Let me.” Mark said forcefully. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t want Yugyeom to deal with the situation, or did he? Yugyeom shrugged again and switched cubicles with Mark, who took a deep breath and sat at the part-timer’s desk. He thought for a minute then typed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mark didn’t end the chats. </em><br/>
<em>I’m looking at the records and it was you that ended them.</em>
</p>
<p>                                                                                                                   <em>That is such a lie</em></p>
<p>Mark tried a different tactic.</p>
<p>
  <em>Actually, this is Mark.<br/>
I didn’t want you to be mad at me.</em>
</p>
<p>You smiled in spite of yourself. “Who IS this guy?” You thought in amusement.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                  <em>The best way to remedy that is TO FIX MY INTERNET.</em></p>
<p>Mark grinned at your message. The caps didn’t fool him; he knew he was in the clear.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ok, I will this time,<br/>
but only if I can take you out after this?</em>
</p>
<p>He sent back hurriedly, getting ready to ask Yugyeom how he was supposed to actually fix your Internet.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                <em> After what exactly? The pandemic?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Oh right, almost forgot about that for a minute there.</em>
</p>
<p>Mark typed back smiling sheepishly.</p>
<p>
  <em>                                                                                                               Well anyway, the answer is yes. </em><br/>
<em>                                                                                                               Just fix my Wi-Fi before I come to my senses and change my mind.</em>
</p>
<p>You couldn’t help it, you HAD to meet this crazy Mark guy, you were invested now. Mark punched the air triumphantly. He was glad he had kept his job for at least one more day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made this for my roommate who is now a Mark stan because I talked her into it. She also routinely argues with Optimum employees over chat about her Internet connection. Enjoy! ^___^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>